Roy Varshney
Appearance # Cat hat # Blue Hair # A blue shirt with something on it Edit: I need some criticism like seriously Moveset Upgrades All the upgrades include * Upgrades the damage of the moves * Upgrades the health of the user * Makes the cooldown short Personality Roy is a calm peaceful angry person but he doesn't like to be disturbed at all, He's a person who'd stay inside and avoid people. People who insult him make him angry that he starts a fight Relationships No one Boss fight and Activation In act 71, you must be Avaxus and go up to a random place and the the boss will trigger, but it has to be after the boss fight in act 71 or else it wont work Team Nick head into a random room which is a pitch black room with a bed and a light Nick: Huh, looks like we aren't supposed to be here, maybe we took the wrong turn Avaxus: Come on Ivan, lets go this isn't the "Prison Cell Pitsop" Ivan: Avaxus, You keep saying that, WE HAVE NOWHERE TO GO Roy: Hmm..So you people come into my capsule and wake me up. You lot are annoying as-''' 'Nick: I'm sorry, we accidentally went into the wrong room and-' '''Avaxus: OI, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Avaxus: WE'LL SETTLE WHO'S THE ANNOYING ONE WEIRDO. Nick: Calm down Avaxus-''' '''Roy: You lot will learn a lesson...an IMPORTANT LESSON ABOUT SELF RESPECT... Roy: I will make you pay for trying to get to 'HIM AND FOR INSULTING ME! Nick: So you're aligned with 'Him' huh.. Nick: En Garde! Here he comes! During the fight Roy has 30k health Cooldowns lowered for boss Damage is stronger After the boss fight Roy: Ugh...How'd i lose... Nick: Alright, lets go.. Avaxus: HAH, TOO WEAK CAT HAT BOY Roy: Ugh....This is really bad...Even the beanie man...HOW... Avaxus: HEY-''' '''Ivan: Come one Avaxus, lets go. Nick: We were never going to let you leave this place after what you said Roy: Ugh...Just you wait....After i get out of this damned prison...YOU'LL PAY Nick: Sure i will in years or maybe in centuries Roy:Y-You'll pay...Nebula.... Console: Roy Varshney has been added to you're roster Sir venon: You guys hear anything? Chester: KYAHAHAHAHA! MAYBE ITS NICK! LETS GO! Sir venon: Hey,me too! Console: Roy Varshney has been added to your roster Console: Act 71 complete, starting new act Backstory Roy was just a child back in his youth days, he wasn't like normal kids, however he mostly liked to be alone because he was afraid of what happened. One day at school he was with a teacher but his teacher kept on just telling him how he was useless and how he just should quit everything in general. Roy wasn't very pleased what his teacher had.When he got home he sat down in a chair got on a computer and got on the nearest shady website.After learning about artifacts and what they mean he wanted the most power He found an artifact buried underground but only used it when he needed When he saw his teacher he knocked out his teacher with a brick he found on the sidewalk and buried her. Later that week he was found to be the one who buried the teacher and his parents were punished instead of him He'd go on that shady website every week and thats when he found out Xor was a man with artifacts. so one night he tried to steal an artifact from Xor. Xor found him trying to steal a rare artifact and has been thrown in a jail cell by Xor This was noted to Ineur and says "He will be left here for the rest of his life....Stealing artifacts is a serious crime" He is considered missing and is still looked for by police and other people. And thats kinda the base of the backstory) EXTRA Honestly, I need some criticism to learn more Give me you're nastiest comments = please = Also Thats the dialogue box image lol ------>